


₵ateyes

by Kamishawe



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: The kindness of inhuman hands





	₵ateyes

Skull was cold and shivering badly. 

He had nowhere to go.

Lost and sick in the _City of Angels_.

"You poor dear… what have the humans done to you?"

Warm gentle hands picked him up. Skull let out a whimper. The infantile body protested the movement.

"Shh… it's alright. We'll be home soon. We'll get this crude guise off you and figure out what's wrong."

"D? Who's the little nekomata?"

Skull wasn't a cat… or a demon for that matter. 

Maybe. The gang called him a terror after his last pranking spree.

"Pon-chan, please get a towel for the dear. It's a bakeneko, Ten-darling. We wouldn't want to call you a kumiho instead of a kitsune, would we?"

Did the great Skull-sama end up at a Furry convention? At least it was warm and smelled nice.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Pon. I have a contract to find. The neko should not have a human form, let alone be cursed as an infant. Please warm the dear up and get his fever down."

 

* * *

 

D found the contract buried in the archives from thousands of years ago. It was made by his many-time great grandfather for two Atlantians, named Kawahira and Sepira. His hatred of humans was nothing compared to the likes of the Atlantian species. Reading the contract, his face curled into something ugly and a snarl escaped his lips. His ancestor should never have been given leave to make contracts of this nature.

 

* * *

 

"D!? Where the hell are you? I brought you and the damn goat cake!"

The screeching startled Skull out of his delirious slumber.

"Leon, my dear, just the detective I was hoping to appear."

Detective? Senpai was going to kill Skull-sama!

"D, are you ok? Is your blood sugar low? I'm the only detective who comes here."

"Of course, my dear detective. Tell me, what do you know about the current news in the Mafia?"

Skull-sama was dead!!! The Furries were going to take over Mafia land and give his body to an alter for a demon god!

"Are you hiring someone to kill me, and where did you acquire a purple four-tailed cat?"

Such a creature existed? Skull never found out as his conscious fell back into darkness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!


End file.
